conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tormod Mac Ruariadh
Tormod Mac Ruaraidh (Tʰɒ̈ɾmit Mʌk ruərai:) was born in the village Maghinh in the moon island, to Ruaraidh Mac Taggart and Morag Nic Taggart nee Seumas in 1898. He escaped the Twin islands during the Mirkuleon occupation in 1912 at the age of fourteen and lived in Aundar, Freeland where he met with the crime lord Thlyvrryn whom he befriended and became an assasin and a bodyguard for. He would do Thlyvrryn's dirty work through doing corporate sabotage and organising acts of mass violence and terror. In 1922 at the age of twenty four, Tormod was forced to kill Thlyvrryn and his close friend and the God father to his only surviving son, Yaputzi. In 1923 Tormod was conscripted as a paratrooper in the King's royal airborne divisone. He rose to the rank of Sergeant before he was chosen for the Black hand commando agency were he worked with Daniel Erdom whom he had previously served with during his time as a paratrooper. He later joined the UFA with his younger brother Ian and fellow Ulach nationalist Paitric Mac Uagh. He become the treasurer and the main spokesperson for the organisation within the Freelander military. Tormod went back to the Twin islands during the Ulach war of indepdence in the 1930s to lead in the UFA in the frontlines. After the war he became governor-general and prime minster of the Ulach free state. He then allowed for democratic elections in 1942, however he later he was forced to organise a coup against President Paitric Mac uagh. He was killed in 1948 by an ambush of anti treaty UFA insurgents. Early life 1898-1910 Tormod was born in the village of Maghinh in the Moon island, he was the fourth son of Ruaraidh Mac Taggart and Morag Nic Taggart. His older brothers were Alasadair born in 1886, Taggart II born in 1888 and Dubh an' bheag born in 1890. His younger brother born in 1908 was Ian. His father was born 1861 and his mother was born in 1870. Tormod was married in an arranged marriage to Aelach when he was only eight and she the age of six. Tormod lived most of his younger days as a river fisherman with Dubh whilst their two older brothers travelled with their father as traders going so far as Kjafamatur. Tormod's father became educated on the going ons in the outside world and so he taught his children freelandic and both eastern and western trade languages. His family despite their poverty became fairly well educated although none of them had any formal educated yet they managed to be able to read although this was mainly restricted to letters and sign posts. Mirkuleon invasion 1910-1912 Tormod's village of Maghinh was destroyed by a mirkuleon armoured platoon during the marshlands clearances which aimed in destroying the marshes which were preventing the twin islands legions onslaught. Maghinh's population was only one hundred and it only had around twenty five warriors who were aimed with muskets and swords against the repater rifles and mounted machine guns used by the mirkuleons who numbered fourty. The battle was fairly short and brutal leading to the village being burnt down and around sixty villagers excluding the warriors being killed the rest were taken as slaves. Tormod and Ian were the only to surviving members of their families, Ian was smuggled way by Micheil Mac Micheil whilst Tormod was taken as slave. Tormod worked on a large legion owned farm on the moon island as a plough boy, He met and befriended Seumus a boy of elven. When Tormod was fourteen in 1912 with Seumus escaped the farm and smuggled themselves on a ship which to Donber, the ship crashed on an bunch of large rocks and Tormod was the only survivor. Tormod waited on some driftwood until he washed upon the shores of county Masan, Donber. Tormod was looked after by a fisherman who sent him to aundar to work in a factory. When Tormod got to Aundar he was mugged however Yaputzi who was watching him gave Tormod a knife which he used to kill the gang of muggers. Thlyvrryn 1912-1924 Tormod was befriended Yaputzi who was the right hand of the crime lord Thlvrryn. Tormod also befriended Thlvrryn and worked for him at first as a drug dealer and a hitman taking out low value targets, street gang bosses, small time pimps, gamblers who refused to pay their debts and low level police personal. Tormod also worked as a bodyguard during deals for Yaputzi and Thlyvrryn. Tormod became incredibly wealthy as he brought various small banks which he used his connections with the criminal underground and he ended also making alliances with Stufyz, who was the rival to Thlyvrryn in 1916. Tormod later married Laryama who was the daughter to the Grand Duke of Donber in 1917. He had his first son Seumus named after the previous seumus in 1918. Tormod went on to organise four major bombing attacks of which one he participated in 1919 which involved the blowing up of a crowded train as a threat to the Whig party leader. For this he was later captured along with the other men and sentenced to death. He managed to escape prison a year later and he faked his death, he then fled back to Silsia to live with his wife and son. Thlyvrryn during Tormod's hiding used his influence with the Freelander judiciary to wipe away Tormod's criminal record. Tormod returned to work as Thlyvrryn's sub commander along with Yaputzi. Tormod became cheif executive officer of Thlvrryn's eastern shiping company in 1922. During this time, he had become too distant to Thlvrryn whom feared Tormod may usurp him and so he made a plan to test his loyalty to him. He tasked Yaputzi and Tormod in secret and seperately to kill each other, this ended with the light house incident of 1924 were in which both Yaputzi and Thlvrryn died. Tormod was arrested and his assests in Donber were stripped from him and his Freelander bank account was blocked. Tormod appealed to King Phillip allow him to serve the rest of life in the army rather than prison, the King allowed this and so Tormod was recruited into the King's 45th paratrooper division Army career 1924-1930 Tormod was conscripted into the King's 45th paratrooper division, he did his basic army training at Demanberg army school before going off to do paratrooper training at the Royal paratrooping college. He became a paratrooper in 1925 and so his first tour of duty in Yaladar during the final few months of the war there. In his first tour of duty he served under the command of Lieutant Daniel Erdom in a platoon with four other men. Tormod fought in the battle of Nazchaar before it was hit by an atomic bomb created by the mercenary company Mundas. Tormod along with Daniel and Vundaar survived the attack although at the cost of Vundaar's sight. The three survived by hiding in the sewers and escaping from the city throuugh them and evantually going to a human village where they stayed until they were found by another platoon. The war was declared to be other and Tormod was sent back to Freeland. Tormod saw action again when he was conscripted into the elite shadow comando as of order of minster of war Hemburrow in 1927, Tormod along with Daniel where sent to New Silsia for their training to spy with other shadow commando trainees under the command of General Curtis. They were meant to spy on Mirkuleon soldiers camping along the New silsian-Samqatland border. However Tormod's platoon code named the hunters were captured and imprisoned in a research facilitiy. Tormod managed to escape along with Daniel and Landerson a sub lieutent in the royal artilley. The three took around two years to get back to Freeland as they went from Samaqatland hiding on train to New plaautania, where they took another train to the cost, they then went by ship from New plaautania which went across the southern Mirkuleon sea and through grand canal to Freeland. Tormod spent his years in the shadow commando researching the Ulach criminal smuggling rings in Donber. During this time he met his younger brother Ian. The two soon became friends and this allowed Tormod to move up in the ranks of the Ulach mafia in Donber. Tormod also leaked information to the shadow commando. Tormod later met Paitric who convinced him in supporting the Ulach rebels. Tormod joined the UFA and was made a marshal due to his military exprience whilst meanwhile selling secrets of the UFA to the Freelander goverment. Tormod tried to convince the Freelander goverment. Tormod managed to get Hemburrow's support who convinced the cabinet to support the UFA. Tormod for years spent time working with the logisitical divisions of the Freelander and Donberian armies to secretly arm the UFA. He also created UFA special bands which were mainly trained Ulach migrants from mainly Donber. However in 1930 Cheif Hazarahaz sent his son Hazarahaz the younger to Donber to an attempt to diplomatically stop their support for the UFA. However his son ended up being killed by a car bomb in the Port town. This prompted the Grand Duke of Donber along with Hemburrow to stop supporting the UFA in public in fear of Mirkuleon aggression, Tormod was honourably discharged in 1930. Return to the twin islands and end of the war 1933-1938 Tormod's wife Laryama died of cholrea in 1931, Seamus had caught the Agamoton flu and was made bedridden because of it. Tormod himself wished to return to the twin islands as his younger brother and Paitric Mac Uagh both did to lead the UFA on the frontlines. However Tormod did not want to leave Seamus.However Seamus got better in 1932 but decided to stay in the care of his butler at their home in Silsia. Whilst Tormod promised to return to Silsia after the Ulach war. Tormod along with Ian and Paitric as well as Sean went from Donber in secret by yacht to the sun island where they found a UFA village which they used as a base of operations.They later along with two hundred UFA soldiers took over a local castle which they used as a base for their operations. The war of indepedence was primarly fought throughout the two islands with the usage of gurrilla warfare tactics. The UFA would use hit and run attacks against legionnary army bases and supply routes. Tormod and Ian primarly took command over the UFA in the moon island while Sean and Paitirc took command over the UFA in the Sun island. The two younger brothers normally took control over logistics getting arms shipped in secretly and the two older brothers took over military operations. Tormod managed to create a blockade on Moon island ports by conducting raids on ships taking their supplies and the ships themselves. The two brothers managed to get control over most of the island by 1934 the UFA had become a well equipped and professional army which grew to around fifty thousand soldiers while tens of thousands of soldiers deserted from the twin islands legion. The legion was loosing rations as it lost farmland to the UFA and it was cut off from the rest of the Mirkuleon imperial military.Four years later Hazarahaz surrendered to Paitric who captured the city of Kjafamatur however the Northman constabulary which had become indepdenent from the Imperial constabulary also battled the UFA. The twenty thousand constables battled the 12,000 UFA soldiers along with 4000 Kjafamatur guards and legionnaries. Tormod had succesfully captured Tionsach and then started to move twenty thousand of his own men into Kjafamatur blockading the city. Hazarahaz surrendered in 1938 and called for a peace treaty. The peace treaty was created and drafted by Hazarahaz, Tormod, Ian and Sean. The peace treaty split the twin islands into the Sun island which would continue to be a hold ruled by Hazarahaz whilst the Moon island would become the Ulach free state. the twin islands legion would leave the Free state and the UFA was reformed to become a national army. Paitric did not believe that the peace treaty was fair because it only gave the nominal independence as the free state still was part of the empire with the emperor as head of state. Paitric was originally going to be chosen as governor general by Hazarahaz however he refused to swear the oath of loyalty to his majesty and so Tormod was chosen instead. Governor-General 1938-1942 Tormod now fourty years old was head of the free state goverment and essentially a dictator as it was ruled by him along with a junta comprising of other Ulach military leaders. Paitric, Ian and Sean had all left the UFA and instead were into civilian politics as they all tried to run for power in the Tionsach parliament. The tiosnach parliament was largerly ineffective as the junta ignored it. Tormod spent most of his early year of rule rebuilding infrastructure and supporting buisnesses. In 1939 Tormod promised to hand over power to parliament to make the free state democratic however this was a catastrophe 68% of the population were illiterate and could understand the voting system. This caused a rise in populist parties which were mainly anti treaty who wished to resume fighting against the mirkuleon empire, these anti treaty parties were often popular with those less educated promising bread and land on the sun island. In the 1939 elections in which the leader of the junta, Tormod MacRuairadh promised to dismantle the military goverment and for it to be replaced by an elected civilian one. The party which got into power was the Ulach unity party which was against the treaty however it was forced to go into a coalition with the pro treaty Ulach remeberance party. Neither two parties could agree on their polices especially forgien policy.The goverment decided to declare the island as a seperate republic which was going against the treaty. Tormod who had left the capital of Tionsach to live in retirment returned with a group seven hundred soldiers from his own private guard to take over Tionsach and to remove the goverment to prevent a war with the Empire.Tormod resumed his role as governor general and put the junta back into power which caused anti treaty and republican riots across the streets of Tionsach which resulted in the infamous massacre of two hundred civilians by pro treaty soldiers which caued Tormod's popularity to plummet. Paitirc left Tionsach to form the rebel anti treaty army which had the goal of first taking over the free state making it a republic and then invading the sun island, around twenty thousand ulach freedom army soldiers deserted to form the anti treaty UFA. This resulted in the Ulach civil war, The pro treaty UFA were paid regulary whilst the anti treaty UFA were all volunteers. The anti treaty UFA and the pro treaty UFA would often fight each other in skirmishes but most of the war the groups kept to assisaintating each other's members or winning support in towns and villages. The pro treaty UFA were supported by the mirkuleon empire whilst the Ulach diaspora continued to support the anti treaty UFA, the various UFA crime organisations split between loyalties. Tormod exiled Paitric however he later returned to lead the anti treaty UFA during the civil war against Tormod's goverment. The anti treaty UFA were defeated and UFA was reformeed into the Ulach national army with thirty river gunboats and five corvettes for coastal operations and ten armed frigattes. An airforce of fourteen biplane fighters as well as creation of fourty Anti aircraft stations across the island. There were also six bombers which were used to bomb out the rebels which ended in a pro treaty victory. Uagh plotted to blow up Pro treaty leader Tormod MacRuairadh's car outside of the Ulach parliament however this failed and led to Uagh's arrest. Uagh was to be hanged in public for treason against the state however this was changed to exile when he promised to allocate his remaining wealth to the people effected by the civil war. Anti treaty UFA ultimately surrendered aftewards. The civil war had caused Tormod's goverment to be unpopular with the majority of people and so did the treaty however Tormod and his younger brother Ian who was forgien minster knew that a one of the many anti treaty parties would be elected if they democratised, an anti treaty goverment would take advantage of the Sun's islands isolation of the Empire which at the time was already was dealing with the Imperial schism which lead to the third mirkuleon civil war. To prevent an uprising and a war, Tormod decided to privatise the Ulach army as his own personal force he then stepped down from office and brought back parliamentary democracy in 1940. The Ulach Democratic pary was elected in 1942. Short democracy 1942-1946 The Ulach Democratic party which was an off shoot of the defunct Ulach parliamentary party of 1916. The UDP campaigned from a moderate nationalist position believing that unity could be brought for peaceful means and deals rather than violence. It was led by Doctor Cailean mac eachann who had doctorate in law from the university of Kjafamatur. His first action as PM was the creation of comprehensive and a grammar school system to educate children and to some extent the rest of the population which 68% illiterate this went down to around 43% thanks to the measures taken by Eachann. Eachann also pressured for Tormod to nationalise the army which he promised to do as long as he could keep a private guard of one thousand men. Cailean also organised the tax system and used the money to build roads and rebuild towns and he introduced hospitals. Cailean did over spend on the budget during his reconstruction as around a quarter of the population were made homeless by the war of indepdence and the civil war. In the next general election, the Ulach national freedom party led by Ian Mac Ruaraidh was elected and it built up the armed forces and it started to fund and set up buisnesses. The free state opened up trade with the sun island and the rest of the world. However this was during the second great war and Ian was required by the Emperor to use the ulach army to fight against the Elpam empire, Ian refused due to fears of anti treaty and radical republican mps who would start an armed rebellion if anything of the sort happened. Ian was removed from his position as PM, he fled to New Freeland in fear of his life. Tormod during this time stayed out of politics and lived in Maghinh whilst Paitric formed the Resurgent UFA which trained in secret, supported in secret by rebels from the western central lands hold. Return to power and death 1947-1948 Tormod with the help of his private guard managed to capture Tionsach in 1947 after their victory in the battle of Banaffey and he reinstated himself as Governor General. Doctor Cailean Mac Eachann the former PM and the now General of the marshals of the Ulach army went to Tionsach where he pledged loyalty to Tormod. Tormod's first task as the Governor General was to hunt down the Resurgent UFA who were terrorising the Ulach army barracks and police stations. Tormod's health during this time started to decline as he developed arthritis and stared he had an affair with Cailean's daughter Margret Nic Cailean. Tormod later planned to marry her in 1948, he took her to Maghinh to propose to her however his car was ambushed by anti treaty extremists who opened fire killing them both. Tormod's death saw the return of his younger brother to power with the help of an army of mercenaries. Tormod was buried on the side of the road and Margret was thrown into the swamp near the road. Tormod was laid to rest in state in 1950 only given a proper burial in 1960 and Margret was buried in 1950. Tormod's funeral was attended by his younger brother, one of his cousin's law from his second marriage and another cousin law from his first marriage and Seamus Mac Uagh along with hundreds of thousands of people who lined the street to see Tormod's body as it was transported through the streets of Tionsach. Tormod was buried in Maghinh along with the remains of his three older brothers, mother, father and first wife. His second wife was buried in Donber whilst their six children who had died at a young age were buried in their home in Silsia. His only surviving son Seamus born in 1918 returned to the twin islands after the Great War in 1968 at the age of fifty the same age as his father when he died. Seamus met and lived with his uncle who became King, his uncle died in 1987 and the throne was given to his cousin Tormod Mac Ian who died a year later from a lung infection at the age of 43.Seamus Mac Tormod took the throne in 1988 and was crowned in 1989 at the age of seventy one. image tormod boy.JPG|Tormod aged five years old wearing a sailor outfit of the Imperial east ocean trading company taken in 1903 tormod 1923.JPG|Tormod in his Silsian home taken in 1923 Tormod uniform.JPG|Tormod during the Ulach war of independence taken in 1936 tormod battle.JPG|Tormod victorious after the battle of Tionsach in 1938